Spring Bingo
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - A variety of drabbles with random prompts, for the spring bingo event other on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. 27

"April showers bring May flowers."

Padfoot whimpered, resting his shaggy head on the windowsill as he looked longingly outside. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics, placing a bowl of food and water on the ground beside him before turning to look at Remus.

"Does he have to do this all the time?"

"Do what?" Remus asked, stifling a grin as he watched his two friends. James was sat next to him, not even hiding his amusement.

"You know what, but I'll humour you," Hermione huffed. "Does he have to act like a real dog when it rains and he's not allowed outside? Remus, I just gave Sirius his lunch in a bowl. A bowl."

"When it rains, Sirius finds the outside more interesting as a dog," Remus explained.

"Because he can jump in puddles and get muddy," James added which only caused Hermione to glare. "He's not even interested in the fact that the rain is hindering his play time or that it is making flowers grow. It is purely for his puddles."

"He's not jumping in puddles and coming back into my home. I'll shave him before he can get anywhere near."

Padfoot's whimper was loud and when they turned to look at him, his puppy eyes were turned on Hermione, who merely blinked back at him.

* * *

 _ **Spring Bingo: [27] "April showers bring May flowers."**_

 _ **Gringotts: Hermione/Padfoot**_

 _ **Hermione Pairing: Padfoot**_

 _ **Chocolate Frog Card: (Gold) Sirius Black: Challenge: Write about Sirius.**_

 _ **Word Count: 219**_


	2. 86

"Alphard, where are we going?" Hermione asked, allowing herself to be dragged behind the pureblood wizard as he moved around eagerly. "It looks like it is going to rain and I don't want to get caught in it when it does."

"You are such a pessimist, sweet Hermione," he tutted. "You have such little faith in the weather and in me."

"I have plenty of faith in you," she corrected, speeding her movements up so she was walking beside him. "In English weather? Hm, not so much."

He grinned down at her before raising their hands to kiss the back of hers.

"We're going for a picnic," he told her. He set the blanket onto the ground and motioned for her to sit on it, which she did, giving the sky a dubious glance. "My family stand for a lot of things," he started pulling out a cheese sandwich for her to eat. "And they stand for their dislike of your kind, but I fail to see how. You're nothing but incredible."

Hermione blushed, and nibbled daintily on her sandwich. He grinned at her before taking a bite of his own and bit back a groan at her smug face when raindrops pattered on the ground and on them.

"I was right," she grinned, to which he rolled his eyes and leant forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. He couldn't help himself with the way her eyes lit up and the rain caused her hair to stick to her skin, maintaining their curls perfectly.

Merlin, he loved her.

* * *

 _ **Spring Bingo: [86] Kissing in the rain.**_

 _ **Hermione Pairing: Alphard Black**_

 _ **Gringotts: Hermione/Alphard**_

 _ **Word Count: 259**_


	3. 87

_**Spring Bingo: 87 - "I hate daffodils. Look at them, all showing off. Ooh, look at me, I'm out first." (dialogue)**_

 _ **May Event: Write about a pregnant character.**_

 _ **Gringotts: Hermione/Amycus Carrow**_

 _ **Word Count: 232**_

"Amycus?" Alecto asked tentatively, looking at her brother. "Is your wife okay?" Her eyes moved back to the curly haired witch whose arms were swinging wildly around her head as she conversed with their house elf.

Amycus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea," he confessed. "I think it is pregnancy hormones but it could be just pure anger."

"Anger? At what?"

"Flowers," he whispered. His whole face portrayed his worry at being overheard. "Today, she hates flowers."

"Flowers?" Alecto checked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "What could she possibly hate flowers for?"

"Shush," he hissed, his hands flapping in front of him. "Don't let her hear you or she'll start again." Alecto shot her brother a look. "Fine, go talk to her about flowers. Don't come running to me afterwards."

Alecto rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics before walking along the gravel past to her sister-in-law. "Hermione," she greeted, smiling as she embraced the younger woman. "How are you today?2

"I'm okay," she replied, smiling stiffly. "I'm just discussing with Pippy about the garden."

"Oh? What's wrong with it?"

"The daffodils," Hermione answered. "I hate daffodils. Look at them, all showing off. Ooh, look at me, I'm out first," she muttered her face scrunched up in annoyance. Alecto patted her on the arm.

"You're just annoyed that the flowers bloomed before your baby arrived."

"Damn straight."


	4. 60

_**Spring Bingo: 60 - Afternoon Tea (Plot)**_

 _ **May Event: Write about a Slytherin character; Use the words - stubborn, headstrong, determined; Incorporate a garden or some aspect of wildlife; Incorporate whiskey; Write about a homosexual character or characters; Include lemonade.**_

 _ **Gringotts: Hermione/Narcissa Malfoy**_

 _ **Word Count: 235**_

* * *

Hermione loved her girlfriend, she truly did. She loved the way she dressed, the way she styled her hair, the way she looked; she loved the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she smiled or the way she was in bed. However, that did not mean that Hermione loved her girlfriend's "friends". They were obnoxious and arrogant and opinionated on all the wrong things and what made it worse was that they weren't even friends! Hermione's own ability to be stubborn and headstrong only caused more uncomfortable and tense moments than there had even been before her presence.

"Hermione, love, are you joining us?" Narcissa called from her seat at the table on the pation. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze and so Narcissa had decided that afternoon tea was better spent outside. Lemonade was being held in a jug, which they were all drinking, whilst Hermione was indoors, swallowing down a mouthful of whiskey. She needed the courage because she was determined that she'd get through this tea.

"Yes, honey," she replied, placing the tumbler back onto the wooden surface quietly, in the hopes that she wouldn't know what she had been doing.

Of course, Narcissa being Narcissa meant that she knew. You didn't have the Dark Lord in your house for a year or two without learning to know about everything that occurs in your home.


	5. 56

"No matter how chaotic it is, wildflowers still spring up in the middle of nowhere." Hermione shot Oliver a weird look and he smiled sheepishly at her as he put their picnic basket onto the grass. "I think it to be that nobody appreciates their beauty so they go somewhere that they won't be insulted and can live happily."

"Like an old lady who hates the world."

"Or like a beautiful young witch who had her heart broken too many times and doesn't want to open up to someone who will love her."

Hermione lowered herself gently to the basket that she'd just laid out and looked down at her hands as they fiddled with the edge of her skirt.

"Hermione, please," he begged, sitting opposite her and holding onto her hands gently. "I'm not Weasley, or Zabini, or McLaggen. I'm someone who appreciates intelligence, loves the fact you won't stay at home and I'm really into monogamy. I'd love for this to be a date."

"I'd love for it to be one, too."

* * *

 **Word Count: 174**

 **Spring Bingo: 56:** "No matter how chaotic it is, wildflowers still spring up in the middle of nowhere." - Sheryl Crow

 **Hedge Maze:** Hermione/Oliver


	6. 11

"Teddy, where do you think you're going?"

Teddy slowed to a stop, almost skidding on the kitchen tiles as he did. "I was going outside," he replied, smiling widely up at his favourite aunt; Hermione. "I love puddles."

"So do I," she told him. "But it is raining and though you have your wellies on, you don't have your raincoat."

"Hermione," he whined, his head being thrown back, lips forming a pout whilst his body sagged and he extended the vowels in her name. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "I want to feel the rain."

"And a cold, apparently."

"I don't care about colds," he declared, puffing his chest out proudly. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Okay, big boy," she said. "Go out with no raincoat. But boys, little or big, who have colds, don't get to fly on their brooms and play Quidditch."

Hermione watched Teddy's face as he debated the pros and cons of putting his coat on and she smiled when he disappeared from the room to reappear moments later, rushing to pull on his yellow raincoat.

"Now, go have fun."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 189

 **Spring Bingo: 11:** raincoat


	7. 10

"You're only saying that because you're lonely," Penelope said stiffly, refusing to look at him as she stirred her tea. "Percy,we broke up weeks ago. You've only just turned up. Why now?"

"I was in no condition to come and see you and make you listen," he chuckled humourlessly. "I was only thinking of myself, now I'm thinking of you."

"If you were thinking of me, you'd let me be happy and move on."

"If that is what you truly want, Penelope, then I will let you leave me life forever. But George told me to fight for what I want, and Ginny told me to fight for what I need. You are what I want, what I need to be happy."

Penelope looked up from her cold cup of tea and looked at her ex-boyfriend. He looked tired and his skin was paler than normal, causing his freckles to stand out. He looked terrible.

"You haven't been looking after yourself," she pointed out, chewing her coral coloured lip.

"I have had no need to look after myself. Not without you."

Her heart thudded and she smiled, reaching for his hand over the table.

"Okay," she murmured softly. "Alright."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 200

 **Spring Bingo:** Coral

 **Hedge Maze:** Percy/Penelope, lonely, "I was only thinking of myself, now I'm thinking of you."


	8. 20

"How are you today?" Hermione asked, sitting on the roof of the Burrow. George looked at his girlfriend, smiling at the terrified look on her face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "You weren't in bed this morning."

"I know," he answered into her hair where he'd buried his face. "I woke up crying, memories from two years ago all over again but this time, when I looked at you, I saw you from that day as well, instead of now."

"Today is the day when everyone sees their demons," she replied, rubbing his thigh. "I thought I heard her laughter, but it was just the squeaking of that loose floorboard. How screwed up is that?"

The side of his mouth quirked up in amusement and he held her tighter.

"I miss him so much." He chuckled. "I really wanted him to make fun of us. I'd been waiting for that moment for years, and I never got it."

"When we finally meet up with him again, he's going to give us decades worth of hell, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," George smirked. "I know that."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 193

 **Spring Bingo:** May


	9. 22

"You look beautiful," James declared, bowing dramatically as he offered the fair maiden a flower that he'd picked from the garden. He ignored the fact that his parents were right there, and focused on Hermione. "May I have this dance?"

"James," Hermione gasped. "It'd be my pleasure."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." She giggled, covering her mouth with one hand whilst he pulled her from her chair with the other. He moved them onto the dancefloor and admired her in the mint coloured dress. "I think we should tell my parents," he whispered into her ear as they danced. They'd gotten a lot of attention from how close the two were standing but everyone there knew that Hermione was in a relationship and James had had a crush on her from when he was a child.

"They'll hate me. I'll be the cradle robber."

"We both know that it was me that came onto you. Besides, if they really cared about us, they'd be happy."

"Just because Rose is happy with Scorpius, doesn't mean Ron is happy about it," Hermione pointed out as she was twirled. "But sure, how are we going to tell them?"

The music came to a stop and James dipped her before kissing her deeply when she had no chance to stop him.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 218

 **Spring Bingo:** Mint


	10. 94

"I can't wait to get you home," Bill breathed in her ear. "I'm going to strip you slowly, tie you to the bed and watch you." Hermione gave a shudder as his voice caressed her.

"Bill," she hissed. "Would you stop?"

"I can't," he drawled. "I just can't help it. I can smell you." She felt a blush grace her cheeks; she couldn't help but be aroused when he was acting like this. "I can still taste you."

"Bill!" she scolded. She had to deal with this every full moon. "Now is really not the time or the place."

"We've done worse here," he pointed out. And they had. Which was horrible. It was Sunday which meant family dinners at the Burrow and how they'd ever managed to do something worse than talking about sex whilst at this table was a miracle whilst being surrounded by all the nosy ears and eyes, but still. "So you don't want me to tell you about how I'm going to use the chocolate sauce when we get home?"

"I'm really sorry, Molly," Hermione said loudly, interrupting a few conversations. "Bill isn't feeling too well with the upcoming full moon. I'm going to take him home."

Bill didn't even bother hiding his satisfied smirk.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 210

 **Spring Bingo:** Shudder


	11. 92

"I can't believe this happened," Ginny muttered, rubbing her protruding stomach as she watched the little girl go down the slide.

"Can't believe what happened?" George asked around a mouthful of chocolate frog. "The fact that you got knocked up? I can believe that quite easily. The fact that you managed to get me in a muggle playground? I can believe that easily too because I'm a huge kid. The fact that our Hermione Granger got cursed by Dolohov and now resembles a five year old with the body and mind of one? No, I can't believe that either."

"I just don't understand why he'd choose to use that spell," she confessed. "He's a mass murderer who enjoys torture, if he wanted to end her life, why would he take away years instead of just killing her?"

"Dad thinks that it could be because by the time we were supposed to have got there, she would've been a baby and nobody would've known that Dolohov just killed Hermione Granger. Obviously, we just interrupted the process."

"Uncle George, come push me on the swing!" Hermione cried, begging the wizard with large eyes and pouty lips.

"Why wasn't she this fun as an older child?"

"Because she was bullied and thrust into a war?" Ginny answered dryly.

"Yeah, that'd suck the fun out of someone."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 223

 **Spring Bingo:** Park


	12. 32

"What are you doing?"

Neville looked up from his vegetable patch and smiled at the little girl with outrageous curls. She was adorable. "I'm growing vegetables."

"Why?" she asked, her face scrunched up. "Vegetables are yucky."

"I love vegetables," he told her. "And surely you know how healthy they are for you."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Aunt Ginny gave me a book about it. I don't know why I have to read when I have so many people to play with and so many places to go! She's boring." He looked over the little's girl head to see Ginny frown thoughtfully, not truly offended by what young Hermione was saying. She was a huge contrast to the girl they'd grown up with.

"I think it's because you remind her of one of our friends. You look so much like her and she used to love reading books."

"Maybe she had nobody to play with," little Hermione said. "Sometimes playing in the fresh air is no fun when you're by yourself."

"That's very true," Neville agreed. He could see her question on the tip of her tongue, but she was clearly hesitant to ask. "You look like a girl with magical fingers." Hermione looked at her little hands. "Do you think you'd be able to help me plant some seeds?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 218

 **Spring Bingo:** Fresh


	13. 59

"Come on," Harry said, clapping his hands as he turned off the television. "Let's go for a walk."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking mildly disgusted at the idea of leaving the house. "I don't want to."

"Because it'll be invigorating."

"I don't want it to be invigorating," she replied. "I want to watch Captain America. Uncle Dean said that it is a really good film!"

"You can finish watching it when we get back from our walk."

"I'm not going!" she declared, crossing her arms and staring at the floor with a moody face. Harry sighed and moved over to the phone, pressing a few buttons before lifting it to his ear.

"Hi, Andromeda," he greeted. "I'm really sorry to do this but Hermione doesn't really want to go for a walk with Teddy and I today so I guess I'll take him another day. Is that alright?"

"No!" Hermione interrupted, throwing herself off of the settee. "I want to go. I want to go for a walk. Please?"

Harry smiled happily.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 171

 **Spring Bingo:** Invigorating


	14. 46

"You're Hermione Granger," Teddy murmured, staring at his girlfriend with awe. "You are the Hermione Granger."

She glared at him but he didn't cut it out. "Would you stop?" she hissed. "I used to be Hermione Granger but I was raised as a Weasley with dozens of aunts and uncles and I've only just been told about my... heritage." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not her, no matter how much they all think I am or will be. I don't even have her memories, I was her but I was reborn into me. I'm no different."

"You don't care that you're a war hero?"

"Teddy, if I was to care about that, then I won't be able to date you because I'd be your Godmother. Look at how Uncle Harry looks at me. Tell me what you see."

"He looks like he's waiting. Expecting something."

"From me," she added. "He looks at me, sees Hermione Granger and he is just waiting for me to scold him about something or fuss with his hair. I don't even know what Hermione Granger would do! I'm not her, not really." She was beginning to look really distraught.

"I'm sure there is a way of getting your memories back, if you want. If that'll make you happy."

"I am happy. I'm happy with you, like this. It's my way of being happy." She sighed and linked their fingers. "I don't need an Order of Merlin or a different name, a different life to be happy."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 251

 **Spring Bingo:** **46:** "I am happy. I'm happy with you, like this. It's my way of being happy."


	15. 68

"You truly do have magical fingers," Neville declared, staring at the large basket of carrots that they'd collected. Ever since she'd helped him plant the seeds all those months ago, she'd become a regular at his home, constantly staring at the patch of soil and waiting for the first shoot. Once that had appeared her presence only seemed to have doubled.

"I'm hungry," Hermione replied, wiggling her fingers to try and get some of the dirt off. "Can we have lunch now, please?"

"Of course," he said. "Cheese sandwich?"

"Carrots!" she giggled. "Can we eat our carrots?" He chuckled at her eagerness. "Please?"

"Of course we can. We just have to wash them first. I bet I can wash more than you."

"No way," she cried, trying to take the basket from him. "My magic fingers will wash waaaaay more." Realising that the basket was too heavy for her to carry, she grabbed an armful from the top of the basket and ran indoors, barely avoiding Harry who was standing and watching.

"She's incredible, isn't she?" Neville chuckled.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 178

 **Spring Bingo:** Carrots


	16. 01

"What are you doing other here, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting next to her under the Cherry Blosssom tree. She sighed and turned to look at him, a friend that she didn't know, and Uncle that she did. "I know it was a lot to throw on you but-"

"No, Uncle Harry," she interrupted with a sigh. She ignored the slightly pained look on his face. "Well, yes it was a lot to throw on me. I mean, I just found out that my whole life is a lie, but I'm just struggling with everyone's expectations."

"Expectations? Hermione, we'll let you take things at your own pace."

"That's just it! You all tell me that I'm someone else and now you expect them. I was born Hermione Granger, I went to school with you, I saved your life and you saved mine, but I don't remember it. I remember walking with you and Teddy, planting with Neville, pranking Grandma Molly with George's help and I remember arguing with Scorpius Malfoy when he tried to botch up my Potions but I don't know Hermione Granger." She exhaled loudly. "You all look at me as if you're waiting for her to look back. She won't. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 204

 **Spring Bingo:** Blossom


	17. 05

"Why is Auntie Ginny screaming?" Hermione asked, tugging on Harry's trouser leg to get his attention. He'd been kicked out of the room where Ginny was giving birth because he was completely failing to calm her down and Molly had gone in instead.

"She's having the baby now," he told her, lifting her up from under her armpits and resting her on his hip. One of her hands immediately buried itself in his hair whilst the other wrapped around his neck. "Are you excited to see the baby?"

"Dad, do you see that?" Bill murmured from his position next to Arthur, watching Harry and Hermione. "He's completely calm now."

"Even as a child, Hermione still has the calming effects that she had when she was an adult."

"Mr Potter, you can go in now," the healer told him. They watched as Harry placed Hermione on the floor and his nerves immediately returned. The Healer seemed to notice as well. "Hello sweetheart," she greeted Hermione, crouching down to her level. "Are you going to be a big sister?"

"No," she pouted. "I'm going to be a cousin though."

"Wow! That's a lot of responsibility." Hermione nodded happily. "See, I'm not supposed to do this but since you've got such a big job, how about you go in with Mr Potter and help calm down Mrs Potter as well, hmm?"

Hermione nodded her head eagerly, immediately rushing to Harry's side and holding his hand. His body relaxed instantly again.

"He's going to be devastated when she doesn't remember who she was, isn't he dad?" Bill asked, but he got no answer for he already knew.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 273

 **Spring Bingo:** Birth


	18. 12

"Do you like it?" Uncle Ron asked her, leaning on the doorframe as he watched the little girl inspect her new room. He watched as she ran her fingers across the sky blue painted walls before turning to the bookcase.

"Why is that there?" she asked curiously.

"So you have somewhere to store all your books," he told her. She gave an exasperated look, one that she'd worn many times during their time at Hogwarts, that he figured he hadn't quite got the right end of the stick. "Do you not want a bookcase?"

"Is it for all my bedtime stories?"

"Erm, it can be if you want it to be," he answered awkwardly. This was not the Hermione he'd grown up with. "Don't you want to read all the time?"

"Not really," she admitted, moving to the window seat and looking outside. "We have a cool garden and there are so many people to play with! I'd be lonely if I was to read all the time."

"That's very true," he said. "Well, I can take the bookcase out if you want me to but for now, why don't you go play with Teddy?"

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 196

 **Spring Bingo:** Sky Blue


	19. 14

Hermione pressed a happy kiss to Molly's cheek before running off with her basket of chocolate eggs to join Teddy and Victoire as they showed off each other's presents for Easter.

"You need to wake up and smell the roses," Molly told them sternly, locking eyes with Ginny, Harry and Ron before scanning over everyone else. "She is a child and though she was Hermione Granger, she isn't now. She is living a completely different childhood to the one our Hermione had and she's going to be different."

"She's still in there," Ron protested.

"Is she?" Molly asked. "She doesn't like reading nearly half as much as she used to, preferring to go outside and play or plant with Neville. She loves pranking, thanks to George, and she enjoys chocolates and sweeties. She was an only child with dentists and muggles as her parents. Now, she's a child surrounded by family and children her age with people who want to spoil her. She will not grow up to be your Hermione and you better learn that now before you cause trouble."

She turned her back on her children to look out the kitchen window and watch her grandchildren. Hermione's face was already covered in melted chocolate.

"Who gives a little girl a box of sugar quills and a book for Easter?" she tutted.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 223

 **Spring Bingo:** Chocolate Egg


	20. 18

"I don't want to do it," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head and stepping away from the flowers, clippers and Neville. "I don't want to hurt the pretty flower."

The flower in question was a lavender coloured tulip and it was surrounded by flowers just as pretty, but Hannah had requested a bunch of flowers for the vase for dinner and Neville had so many of these, so they'd decided to cut some of these and use them.

"It won't hurt the flower," he promised. "It's a painless process and we'll snip it here, like so." He snipped at one tulip and caught it as it fell. "And then we'll put it into the vase and collect as many as we need. You won't be hurting it."

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively. "You're cutting it and if you cut me, it'd hurt."

"But you're different to a flower, even though you're just as pretty." She giggled and blushed and his smile grew into a grin. "After we've cut these, how about we pick a flower for your hair?" She nodded eagerly, but was still hesitant to cut the flower.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 189

 **Spring Bingo:** Lavender

 **Hedge Maze:** Painless


	21. 41

"What is she wearing?" Harry asked, his face forming a frown. Ginny could see the way his fingers itched to reach for his wand so he could summon something to cover up. But he didn't, because whether this was there Hermione or not, she still had the same temper.

"A bikini," Ginny replied, her gaze flickering up to the girl she'd helped raise before turning back to her magazine. "Doesn't it suit her perfectly?"

"I can see skin," he muttered. "Oh Merlin, Teddy is looking at her!"

"Of course Teddy is looking at her," Ginny laughed. "She's beautiful! I'd be surprised if he wasn't looking at her, especially with the crush he has on her."

"Crush?" Harry cried, his voice turning a strange high pitch. Ginny blinked at him before flicking through the pages of her magazine, eyeing the pages with more interest than she did her husband. Harry's hand smushed the pages. "What do you mean 'crush'?"

"I mean, he fancies her and she fancies him and they're going to be a couple."

"You don't know that," he countered. She smirked at him, tipping her head in the teenagers' direction and his jaw dropped. "Why are they kissing?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 199

 **Spring Bingo:** Bikini


	22. 30

"Why do we have to do this?" Teddy whined, moving the boxes with as little effort as it required. "This isn't even our home."

"Aunt Ginny said that if we made it all clean and perfect, then we could have it. She knows that we're looking for an apartment and Uncle Harry doesn't like living here because of Sirius, so it'll stay in the family if we have it." They both looked at the room they were cleaning. "Well, as near to perfect as we can get it, at least."

"What are we even going to do with these boxes?"

"Sort through them, obviously," Hermione laughed. "Think of all the photos we might find of our Aunts and Uncles when they were little. We might even find young pictures of your dad!"

They finally chose a box to begin with and sat on the floor, opening it and pulling out newspapers and pictures from just before the second war.

"Hermione, that's you," Teddy whispered, pointing to the picture of a girl who was a little bit older than her but an exact replica. "'Hermione Granger, War Heroine'," he read, looking at the headline and date of the newspaper. "Hermione, who did you say your parents were?"

"I don't know," she breathed, taking the paper from him. "I've never been told and everyone's avoided the question when I asked before. You don't think-?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 239

 **Spring Bingo:** Spring Cleaning


	23. 38

"Are you sure you don't want to play Quidditch?" Teddy checked, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek as she walked past. "We can always find an extra place for you."

"I think I'll stay down here," she chuckled. "I can get a tan whilst watching my man."

He groaned at her rhyme. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"A while," she chuckled. "Go, play."

She found a spot under one of the trees, in the shade and she put down her bag so she could get comfortable on the lush grass. She sighed and ended up nodding off before the game even started.

She then awoke when there were cries of her name, the terror in them echoing and she jerked up, suddenly alert and was too slow to do anything to stop the bludger that was coming straight for her head.

It didn't kill her, but it did unlock some missing memories.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 158

 **Spring Bingo:** Lush


	24. 73

Teddy grimaced at the dreamy look on her face, the one that was the complete opposite of how his Hermione normally acted. She'd only just woken up but she was so drugged up with potions that she was high as a broomstick.

"Teddy," she giggled, reaching for his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"We know that sweetie," he replied. "But tell me, what's the pain in your head like?"

"Nowhere near as bad as the Cruciatus Curse," she confessed. "This is a different bed to the one I was in when I was petrified. Are we not in Hogwarts?"

"No," he choked out. "We're in St Mungo's." He heard a noise from the doorway and looked to see Neville and Harry looking awfully concerned. "She remembers," he told them. "She remembers her life before this one." Harry's extremely happy look made Teddy slightly sick. Everything was changing now, especially if she had memories from another life. A life without him.

They'd cope, somehow.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 162

 **Spring Bingo:** Dreamy


	25. 82

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" James asked, asking the question that everyone was dying to ask, prodding Teddy in the cheek. "Are you hungover?"

"No, I'm tired," he muttered. "So tired that the light hurts my eyes."

"Why?"

"Hermione's been keeping me up," he explained and ignored the disgusted look that played over Harry's face. "Nightmares from her time in the war. They're horrible. She's gone to St Mungo's to discuss potion options."

Molly sighed unhappily at the thought of her girl going through it all again, or for the first time and scooped some mash onto a plate to set aside for her.

Half an hour later, they heard the crack of apparition and Hermione rushed into the kitchen moments later.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, rushing to Teddy's side to sit down and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, love," she greeted. "Thank you," she said to Molly as a plate was put down in front of her and this was all before she could take off her coat. "Ooh, Uncle Harry, could you pass me the pepper please?"

He paused before passing it over and gave her an inquisitive look. She must've sensed it, and when she looked up, everyone was giving her them. She hadn't been calling him, or anyone, Uncle or Auntie since the bludger incident.

"Oh, right, I got myself Obliviated," she explained. "I can't handle the memories and nightmares and I discussed everything with the Healer and this is actually the healthiest option."

"Forgetting who you are?" Ron asked. "How's that healthy?"

"I know who I am," she countered. "I'm Hermione Lupin, married to Teddy Lupin. I have a dozen Aunts and Uncles and I used to be Hermione Granger before I was cursed by a Death Eater. The memories of Hermione Granger are gone because having two sets, especially one with such trauma, is damaging to my mind. I needed one set to carry on living happily and I wanted the one with Teddy."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 334

 **Spring Bingo:** Sunglasses


End file.
